The Yokai Within
by yukicrewger2
Summary: basically this is the Naruto world, except that most of our favorite ninjas are monsters, creatures of the night, demons... whatever you want to call them. Now we can look through the life of our favorite fox boy on his new team. NaruHina  eventually
1. And Now it Begins

**I do not own Naruto or anything else here... except for my concept of the different races and any unique abilities or jutsu... and maybe some OC characters for the random missions they take along the way**

"Normal talk"  
><em>'thinking'<em>  
><span>jutsu<span>  
><strong>"kyuubisummoning talk"**  
><em><strong>'kyuubisummoning think' **_

_Running... ___

_The smell of blood filled the air as the sound of chaos and anger came closer, all you can do is run, and hope to get away. A small boy ran away from the noise that promised pain and death, only to trip and crash to the ground. Turning around, the last thing he saw were blood red eyes staring at him as tools of pain rose to strike him down._

"AH!"

Naruto shot up in his bead. His body soaked with sweat as he shakily raised a hand to his face, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. It has been roughly 12 years since the night of his birth, the night that the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village hidden in the leaves. Ever since then, the more ignorant villagers have blamed him, not realizing the difference between the Yoko that attacked that night, and the Gingitsune that Naruto was. Naruto Uzumaki, blond hair, blue slit eyes, silver fox ears resting on his head and a matching pair of fox tails swaying behind him, was one of the last breed of Gingitsune, the last of the Uzumaki clan. Not that he knew that. Nor did he know that his father, Minato Namikaze, was the Fuujin responsible for taking down the evil fox oh so long ago. To him, said Fuujin was the fourth Hokage and his idol, and inspiration for him to strive to be better.

That was harder said than done since he was currently the deadlast at the academy. It wasn't his fault! Yeah, he could do the replacement and transformation jutsus since he was a gingitsune, those things come naturally to someone like him. However he has more chakra than any other academy student in the history of the leaf. Hell, he had more chakra currently than most of the jounin. It physically was impossible for someone like him to do the normal clone jutsu. Naruto got ready for today, hopefully he'll be able to pass this time. As a Gingitsune, he wore a white sleeveless shirt that was trimmed with orange, his favorite color, black baggy pants that had tape wrapped around the bottom on them, and orange ninja sandals. To top things off, he put on his usual forest green goggles before he headed out for the academy.

Naruto arrived and took a look at who had arrived before him. He could see the pail eyed beauty that was Hinata Hyuuga, the Hyuugas were a race of Inaba and were considered royalty in the village. He knew that she had a crush on him, but he didn't want to chance her getting hurt by the villagers. He knew that her father, Lord Hiashi didn't mind him at all, but some of the Hyuuga elders were assholes in his opinion, so he didn't want to return her affection out of fear for her. He had told her that much in their earlier years, despite her urging that she didn't care. He'd have to wait and see. Next was Shino, The stoic boy with the sunglasses was part of the Abarame clan. Abarames were Beelzebubs, and as such had quite the control over insects of varying kinds. To help, they keep a hive of chakra eating beetles inside their bodies that responds to their will. And finally we have the king of emo himself Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan, along with his ever present storm cloud over his head. The Uchiha clan were crow tengu famous for their pitch black feathers and their Sharingan eye, until Sasuke's brother killed the entire clan except him and vanished.

Naruto walked up and sat down next to Hinata in an attempt to stay away from the brooder as he waited for everone else to arrive.

"Good morning Hinata" Ever shy Hinata just blushed and stared at her lap.

"G-Good M-Morning Na-Naruto" Naruto gave her one of his few true smiles before turning as more kids arrived. Hinata had trouble keeping conscious, since she was so shy and being this close to her crush like this. Back to the arriving kids were mostly those of the major clans. First up was Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. Kiba's an Inuzuka, a family of Inugami that fight with their canine companions, in Kiba's case, that would be Akamaru. Naruto liked the boy because of their similar personalities and Kiba was one of the few that knew about the situation between the blond and Hinata, and as such had offered to act as Hinata's protective brother if he was not there to help her. Shikamaru's a Nara, a clan of Dullahan. They are known for their brilliant minds and their use of shadows to bind their opponents, if they can keep their heads on that is. Naruto got along with the lazy genius, and often ran by prank ideas by him to see if they need improvement. Both had silently agreed after seeing how well the blond's pranks went off that they would do so to help with village security, if not to also get back at the assholes that were the worst to the gingitsune. Finally Choji's an Akamichi, a clan of golems. They love to eat and often expand their sizes to augment their attacks, often turning into a real life Indiana Jones sized boulder.

Everything was peaceful in the classroom for once, until the two loudest members of class decided to race so they could sit next to their 'Sasuke-kun'. Sakura and Ino. Ugh... They are too loud for their own good. Maybe he should take up sealing so he can find something to shut them up...

Sakura's a part of the Haruno family, just your basic Domestic Neko. Nothing special there... and then there's Ino, the heiress to the Yamanaka clan. Yamanakas are Harpies that specialize in taking over targets to search their minds, or to force foes to attack their allies. Both are a disgrace to Kunoichi everywhere in his opinion.

Everyone sat down and began to talk amongst themselves, until Iruka and Mizuki arrived that is. Iruka used his famous 'Big Head Jutsu' (it would be the demon head jutsu, but since they are most if not all monster, that wouldn't exactly work...)

Mizuki is the de facto asshole at school, plain and simple. Sure he looks nice on the outside, but he sure likes to kiss the Uchiha's over glorified rear end way too much. For some reason though he's the worst teacher when it comes to Naruto, the Tiger Neko just can't seem to get it through his thick skull that Naruto is one of the sacred kitsune of Inari and not related in any way to that bastard fox that attacked when he was born. I mean, there's fur colors weren't even close! Iruka on the other hand was one of only a handful of humans that live in Konoha, and Naruto say him as an older brother figure and Iruka saw him as the little brother he never had.

Back to the schoolwork, the final exam went by as expected. First up was the written test, which went by a bit too fast for Naruto, although he did do pretty well if you asked him. Next up was the weapon portion, all of the girls got piss poor scores except for Hinata due to her families' bloodline. The boys on the otherhand got most of them with Naruto getting the highest behind the supposed prodigy, Sasuke. Finally was the jutsu portion of the test, which consisted of the transformation, substitution and clone jutsus. Each student went up one after another and did the test, most passing and getting their ninja headband and those that didn't simply trudged back to their seat.

Last up was Naruto. He probably had the easiest time with the test, his substitution was well done and with his kitsune illusion powers, he easily pulled a transformation. Although for Naruto, most didn't notice that his transformations weren't simple illusions like the other students, but actual shape shifting. However, because of Naruto's massive reserves, he couldn't do a clone jutsu, so instead he used the shadow clone jutsu.

-Flashback-

_The old monkey looked a the boy after he had failed for the second time. He knew that this was a major blow to the boy, and that it was eating him up inside, but how to fix it? It was at this time that the Hokage thought of something as he looked at his surrogate grandson, but he had to find out about something first. ___

_"Naruto-kun, why don't you come over here, I am curious about something." This got the fox boy's attention ___

_"What is it Jiji?" Hiruzen lightly chuckled at the look on the boy's face. ___

_"Well, I've heard you were having dificulties performing the clone jutsu and I wanted to check to see how much chakra you have. Maybe I can help you out with something that you can use to replace it." Naruto excitedly jumped up and down while the hokage came around the desk and put his hand on the boy's head, having finished the proper handsigns for a jutsu that allowed the user to gauge the chakra of another. It took a while before the old monkey removed his hand, a look of shock on his face. Naruto almost had as much chakra as he did! If this keeps up, Naruto would be a monster on the battlefield, no pun intended. The aged leader knew that the boy could do lots of jutsus with that kind of power, and that the boy couldn't do genjutsu, that he still had the kitsune illusions to work off of, so there was always that. All that left was his clones, and with that much chakra, there was only one jutsu that he could think of, and thinking more on it, Naruto was probably the only one who could perform it to it's fullest. The Hokage pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. ___

_"Naruto, in this scroll has a few high level jutsus on it, one that I feel would serve you well. Now." and this is where his voice got serious "I only want you to learn the Shadow Clone jutsu, alright? The others on that list will have to wait until you become a genin." Sarutobi then smiled as Naruto bolted out the door to go train, before he returned to his desk to enjoy his pipe and a certain book, at least until the next batch of paperwork came in..._

-End Flashback-

This of course pissed off Mizuki since he had planned to use Naruto for his own ends and tried to sabotage the boy during both the all three of the jutsu portion of the test, but didn't realize that the first two of those are so easily done by kitsune's that not even the Hokage could disrupt the transformation easily, as for the shadow clone jutsu, it doesn't take much control, so trying to screw with it wouldn't work anyways.

Mizuki was even more pissed as he watched who he thought was the kyuubi brat (you'd think people would figure out that first of all, he has silver fur, not blood red and he only has two tails not nine... people are stupid apparently) get his headband, looks like he'd have to do it himself.

That night, Mizuki snuck into the hokage tower, having memorized the layout beforehand just for this moment. He easily snuck past the guards while they were changing shifts and got to the hokage's office, thinking about how easy it was and how he would get power and all of that diluted stuff that usually comes from an evil psycho.

That night, it wasn't all that hard for the Neko to steal the scroll, since he had memorized the patrol patterns and shifts, and in the end, it wasn't until he was almost home free that the alarm was raised. All he had to do was cross this training ground and he'd be on his way. Before he got too far, the Tiger-teme stopped as a couple of shuriken landed in front of him, stopping him from leaving as the figure that threw them landed in front of him, showing that it was the kyuubi brat (again, showing how much of an idiot he is). He growled "Naruto..."

Naruto looked at Mizuki with narrowed eyes, "I always knew you were a bastard Mizuki, but this just proves it."

Mizuki smirked, all he had to do was get by the fox brat and he'd be home free. All he had to do was distract the brat and kill him, then he could be on his way. "Do you know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki thought that he'd easily distract Naruto with the answer and take him out, however he wasn't expecting what came next.

"Of course I do! Everyone sees me as that damn Yoko that attacked the day I was born! I'm a Gingitsune for crying out loud! My fur color isn't even the same color! You know what? Screw going the easy way, I'm taking you out now! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Mizuki was taken back by the sheer number of clones Naruto had made, easily making it to where the neko-teme had nowhere to escape the oncoming beating.

Iruka arrived near the end, only to catch about a hundred or so shadow clones, of which he took note of before walking up to the boy and the downed traitor.

"Naruto... did you?"

"Hmm? oh, hey Iruka-sensei. I got the scroll back" Naruto got up after tying up the traitor, his ears twitched while he did. He however didn't tell his teacher that he had used a technique that the old monkey taught him when he was young (the multi version, since Iruka knew about the shadow clones) and first having trouble with the regular clone technique, when he first found out about the memory transfer, he asked Hiruzen about it and asked why the aging hokage didn't just use it for paperwork then, which got him a tearful hug from the leader followed by a bunch of 'thank you's. Naruto gave up on getting the kitsune variant down, after all, the shadow clones had far more uses to simply ignore. That and he heard that he could blow them up and was hoping to learn that at some point in the future, mentally giving an evil grin in the process. The two made their way back to the village after ANBU picked up the traitor, after all, Ibiki would love to get his hands on some new prey and the student/teacher duo had a forbidden scroll of sealing to return.

**SPECIES**  
>most if not all of the non-humans on here are the same as their human counterparts from the original story, except that they have animal parts, like tails or wings and such. They also can change at will into a full animal form if the need arises. the description given below may not be the real description, but it is for here. so bear with me here...<p>

**Gingitsune** - meaning silver fox, it is one of the sacred foxes of Inari. They are called Gingitsune until they gain nine tails, then they become Byakko (meaning spiritual fox)  
><strong>Yoko<strong> - usually a Nogitsune, or demon fox, that has gained nine tails  
><strong>Inari<strong> - God of Foxes and Grains  
><strong>Inaba<strong> - means rabbit, basically for this story, they are rabbit spirits  
><strong>Beelzebub<strong> - king of flies, however, for this story, they are insect demons that command other insects.  
><strong>Crow Tengu<strong> - japanese goblins, they take on the appearance of half human, and half bird. this is the crow variant  
><strong>Inugami<strong> - dog spirit  
><strong>Dullahan<strong> - a spirit of death seen as a headless soldier or horseman that carries it's head under it's arm  
><strong>Golem<strong> - an earth spirit, in it's full form, it looks more like a moving statue  
><strong>Neko<strong> - cat demon, short for Nekomata, comes in a bunch of different breeds  
><strong>Harpy<strong> - bird demon known for sonic screeches and sharp claws


	2. Team Placement

**I do not own Naruto or anything else here... except for my concept of the different races and any unique abilities or jutsu... and maybe some OC characters for the random missions they take along the way  
><strong>  
>"Normal talk"<br>_'thinking'_  
><span>jutsu<span>  
><strong>"summoning talk"<strong>  
><em><strong>'summoning think'<strong>_

-flashback-

The elder leader looked on at the Jounin in front of him, these were to be the teachers for the newest batch of genin. Most of the teachers were nothing special, however three Jounin stood out.

Kakashi Hatake, also known as the copycat ninja. A Raijin who is known for his lightning attacks, his former teammate Obito's Sharingan eye implanted to replace his left eye, and that he copied over one thousand jutsu. He however is also known for reading the perverted book series 'Icha Icha' in public as well as being over three hours late for anything that isn't an emergency or is under a B rank.

Kurenai Yuhi, the genjutsu mistress and undesputed Ice Queen of Konoha, which is ironic considering her fiery temper, especially when it involves perverts, and the red wings that rested against her back. She is also known for being friends with Anko Mitarashi, a special jounin who works with Interrogation and Torture as second in command.

Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the third hokage, was once one of the twelve guardian monks of the fire temple, before he came back to Konoha. Hiruzen sighed mentally, he knew that his wayward son was a bit lazy, and he just hoped that teaching would help motivate him. However even without the work ethic, Asuma is known for his close combat prowess, as well as the use of wind and his trench knives.

After musing over the new senseis, the Hokage cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ok, now that you are all here, let's here your choices for who you would like on your teams."

-end flashback-

As the students sit and gossip about what teams they will be placed on, Iruka arrives and smiles at the students, most of which just ignored them "Alright, I would like to congradulate you... all..." Iruka then noticed nobody paying attention to him and immediately pulled out his big head technique "EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

The students, knowing that doing as told would be good for their health, all sat down and stayed silent.

"Alright, now listen up..." Iruka droned on about what it meant to graduate and all that crap before getting to the teams, Naruto just zoned out as the random cannon fodder students got their teams, he came back from his thought (or lack thereof) for the last teams.

"Team Seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" Which got a cheer from the pink haired screecher, "And Kiba Inuzuka, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka was interupted by a loud thunk as the class looked at Kiba, who looked like he had tried to bury his face in his desk. Naruto felt sorry for him.

Iruka then continued "Team Eight is Naruto Uzumaki" This caught Naruto's attention, evident by his twitching ears, Hinata has crossed her fingers in hope that she was with Naruto "Hinata Hyuga" Naruto gave her a warm smile, happy that she was on his team, Hinata on the other hand was trying desperately not to faint from both the warm smile of her crush and that fact that she was going to be on his team. "And Shino Aburame, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Shino, having heard, moved over to join Naruto and Hinata, to get to know his new teammates.

"Team Nine is still in circulation, so Team Ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" While Ino gave her indignant rants about her team, Naruto mentally snickered as he looked at the platinum blond's team 'hmmm... Envy, Gluttony and Sloth... hell... might as well make them Team Deadly Sin.'

After a few minutes, A bearded man came in, a monkey tail swaying behind him as he called for team ten. the Ino-Shika-Cho trio got up and left, at least making the wait a little more bearable. Finally, a woman came in, with curly brown hair and red eyes "Alright, Team Eight, you're with me." The three nodded and followed their sensei out, leaving the doomed squad (team 7) to wait for their ever tardy sensei. 

When they arrived at training ground 8, Kurenai turned around to take a look at her new students, she had a shy bunny girl, a fox boy who's body couldn't decide between silver and gold, and a bug boy with a high collar and sunglasses. Leaning against a tree as her students took a seat before her, Kurenai spoke up, wanting to get to know her new charges. "Alright, why don't we introduce ourselves. Names, race, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream."

Hinata looked at her sensei curiously "Wh-Why don't you go first S-Sensei?"

Kurenai nodded "Alright then, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, I am a Phoenix. My likes are genjutsu, flowers, my friend Anko and you three. My dislikes are perverts and those that think that Kunoichi can't be good ninja. My hobbies include tending to flowers and creating new Genjutsu. And my dream currently is to help you with your dreams and train you into the greatest ninja you can be."

Hinata started off first. "M-My n-name is Hinata Hyuga, I-I am an I-Inaba. M-My l-likes are cinnamon rolls, zenzai and..." Hinata blushes as she looked over at Naruto, which was caught by Kurenai, although she didn't call her student on it. "my d-dislikes are s-some of t-the elders and the c-caged bird seal. M-My hobbies a-are training and p-pressing f-flowers and my d-dream in to j-join the main and b-branch families t-together... and..." she muttered the 'and' under her breath as she looked over at Naruto again, blushing a little more.

Naruto went next, giving his trademark goofy grin "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a Gingitsune. My likes are Ramen, Inari-sama and..." Naruto blushed a little and looked down at his lap, glimpsing slightly at Hinata as a blush crossed his face. Kurenai thought that they'd be a cute couple if they could get over their nervousness. "My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to make Ramen, those that are traitors or criminals, and most of the villagers because they keep confusing me with a Yoko. My hobbies include pulling pranks, training, and gardening. And my dream for the future is to become a Byakko, then to become Hokage... although my real dream..." he looked downtrodden for a moment "Is to one day have a family... like the one I never got to have..." Hinata blushes at the having a family part, but they all felt bad for the boy, since everyone knew he was an orphan.

Shino, being the only one left, "My name is Shino Abarame, I am a Beelzebub. My likes are insects and my team. My dislikes are bug spray, and those that purposefully hurt insects. My hobbies are breeding insects to try and come up with new species for my colony, and, my dream for the future is to become the head of my clan."

Kurenai nodded "Alright, to see if you three are truely ready to become genin, we're going to have a test. If you fail, you'll be sent back to the academy for a year. So get some rest tonight and meet me back here tomorrow at 10am." Kurenai vanished in a swirl of cherry blossom petals while the three went back home to prepare for whatever their sensei has in store for them. None of them wanted to go back to the academy if they could help it.

**SPECIES  
>most if not all of the non-humans on here are the same as their human counterparts from the original story, except that they have animal parts, like tails or wings and such. They also can change at will into a full animal form if the need arises. the description given below may not be the real description, but it is for here. so bear with me here...<strong>

**Gingitsune - meaning silver fox, they are one of the sacred foxes of Inari. They are called Gingitsune until they gain nine tails, then they become Byakko (meaning spiritual fox)  
>Yoko - usually a Nogitsune, or demon fox, that has gained nine tails<br>Inari - God of Foxes and Grains  
>Inaba - means rabbit, basically for this story, they are rabbit spirits<br>Beelzebub - king of flies, however, for this story, they are insect demons that command other insects.  
>Crow Tengu - japanese goblins, they take on the appearance of half human, and half bird. this is the crow variant<br>Inugami - dog spirit  
>Dullahan - a spirit of death seen as a headless soldier or horseman that carries it's head under it's arm<br>Golem - an earth spirit, in it's full form, it looks more like a moving statue  
>Neko - cat demon, short for Nekomata, comes in a bunch of different breeds<br>Harpy - bird demon known for sonic screeches and sharp claws  
>Raiju - A lightning demon, usually looks like some sort of beast that is made of pure lightning<br>Phoenix - a legendary bird of fire known for bursting into flames at the end of their lifes and being reborn from the ashes  
>Goku - a monkey demon (similar to the indian version called Hanuman)<strong>


End file.
